


Kiss In the Kitchen Like It’s a Dance Floor

by SmolPotato3404



Series: Sledgefu Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Blush - Freeform, Crack Treated Seriously, Dishwashing, Domestic Boyfriends, Modern AU, Music, Please Forgive me, Sexy Dancing, Sledgefu Week 2020, What Was I Thinking, au where the boys are all roommates in this big house of chaos, in snafu’s eyes at least, sledgefu week, snafu speaking french, unforgivable music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolPotato3404/pseuds/SmolPotato3404
Summary: He had the sleeves of his sweatshirt rolled all the way up to his biceps and was wearing the black short shorts with the white trim that flattered his ass so well. Snafu couldn’t stop staring at how his balance shifted from one leg to the other and his head bopping along to the music.-Snafu catches Eugene “God-fearing” Sledge dancing to some unexpected music choices.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Series: Sledgefu Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851721
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Kiss In the Kitchen Like It’s a Dance Floor

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7: Blush. ...

It was coming from the kitchen, he knew it. Fumbling with his house key, Snafu rushed to get there before it stopped. A soft voice, but unmistakable words. 

_ I like cash and my hair to my ass.  _

He was in utter disbelief. There was no way that it could be him. 

_ Do the dash, can you make it go fast? _

__ Taking his shoes off at the door so he could run to the kitchen quickly but quietly, he heard the tune getting louder.

_ Fuck the fame, all I want is them bands. _

Snafu carefully stuck out his head from behind the wall separating the living room and the kitchen to confirm what his ears had already been suspecting. Eugene Sledge,  _ his Eugene, _ was washing dishes, singing along to the music playing from his earbuds.

“If she keep on muggin’, I’mma steal her man.” He didn’t seem to notice when Snafu stepped into the kitchen, he just continued to sway his hips to the beat. “He watchin’ my behavior ‘cause he know I’m bad.”

He had the sleeves of his sweatshirt rolled all the way up to his biceps and was wearing the black short shorts with the white trim that flattered his ass  _ so well _ . Snafu couldn’t stop staring at how his balance shifted from one leg to the other and his head bopping along to the music. 

“Pussy put a spell on him, he in a trance,” Eugene dropped to a low squat and popped back up quickly with a soapy hand in the air, eyes closed. His brain short-circuited at that move as Eugene finally seemed to notice him standing there. Pink in the face, he belatedly ripped the earbuds from his head, but Snafu could still hear Flo Milli’s tiny voice singing,  _ I do what I please and you do what I ask, he love my confidence and that’s what you lack.  _

__ “That was wonderful,  _ cher _ , I don’t know why you stopped,” Snafu coaxed, only for Eugene’s face to turn a deeper shade of pink. It was beautiful. The water was still running, so Snafu crossed over to turn off the faucet since Eugene was seemingly glued to the spot he was in.  _ “S’il vous plaît continuez à danser pour moi cher, je l’aime.”  _

__ He stepped forward to grab Eugene’s hips and sway them along with his own. Eugene buried his head in his shoulder, clearly still embarrassed. 

“Please don’t tell anyone about this,” he groaned from Snafu’s neck.

_ “Quoi, vous ne voulez pas qu’ils sachent que vous écoutez réellement autre chose que de la triste musique indie? Et que vous savez comment ‘slutdrop’?”  _ He pressed a kiss to the shell of Eugene’s reddened ears.

__ “Snaf,” Eugene moaned, leaning away from the other man. He had a petulant frown and creased eyebrows that made Snafu snicker. 

“Don’t worry Genie, this is only for me,” he could feel the sigh of relief escape Eugene’s chest and decided to add, “Besides, Leyden’s caught you doing weirder things.” Eugene blushed again, concern written all over his face.

“Jesus Christ, Gene is that  _ Doja Cat?”  _ Snafu snatched up his earbud to hear,  _ Bitch I'm a cow, bitch I'm a cow. I am not a cat, I don't say meow.  _ Eugene grabbed desperately at Snafu’s hand and ended up splashing him with soap. 

When Burgin and d’Leau came home, they found Snafu fallen on his ass on the kitchen floor and giggling while Eugene tried to show him the mechanics of dropping it low. Both of them were soaking wet, dish soap in Snafu’s curls. All the while Eugene’s phone blasted,  _ I’m a savage, classy, bougie, ratchet.  _ It was definitely a strange sight but Leyden couldn’t say he was surprised. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll show myself out :)
> 
> Title is from “Sunflower, Vol. 6” by Harry Styles.


End file.
